


love is forbiden

by WriterOfDelana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfDelana/pseuds/WriterOfDelana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>young Elizabeth has been through so much with the death of her parents when she finds true love her hole world turns upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is forbiden

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based of my favourite show the vampire diaries. Enjoy!

It was late on the evening. Elizabeth and her friend where leaving a party.  
“What a good end to the summer,” Elizabeth said.  
“Yeah that party was so awesome,” said her friend Teresa.  
“Let’s go home,” Elizabeth replied. The two walked out into the parking lot where they had parked Elizabeth’s car. They stared intently at the blank spot where the car had been.  
“It’s gone!” Elizabeth exclaimed.  
“This can’t be,” Teresa said in awe.  
“Yep someone stole my car,” she said in disbelief.  
“Well this sucks, what are we going to do now?” Teresa asked.  
“Call my mom and dad I guess,” Elizabeth said as she pulled out her phone.  
Her dad answered the phone, “Hey sweetie what’s up?”  
“Well, someone stole my car,” Elizabeth said.  
“Alright Mom and I will come and get you,” her dad told her.  
When Elizabeth hung up the phone Teresa said, “Well I should tell my mom.” As she said this she realized she didn’t have her phone, “Crap! I forgot my phone inside.” As Teresa said this she ran back into the building, Elizabeth called after her, “I’ll just wait here.” She started walking towards the front of the building when she ran into a boy. The collision made her drop her purse the contents spilling on the side walk. She started picking the stuff up and the boy helped her. When they were just finishing up Teresa ran out of the building saying, “found it.”  
Then her parents pulled up at the curb. “Thanks for your help,” Elizabeth said to the boy. The boy just smiled as Elizabeth was getting in the car the boy said, “You forgot something.” The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper then he wrote Dean 583-9024, he handed the paper to Elizabeth who glanced at it, smiled and got in the car. 

 

It was a quite car ride until her dad turned around and said, “Can you believe some people.” The car hangs a sharp left and her Mom screamed, “LOOK OUT!” They crashed into the side of the bridge and down they went, hitting the water with a big splash. They all scrambled around the car drying to open doors as they went deeper and deeper, but it was hopeless the pressure from the water was too much. Just as the car was almost fully consumed by water something amazing happened. A boy was rapidly swimming towards the car he pulled off the doors with supernatural like strength. They were all too weak to swim the dad just motioned to the two girls in the back. The boy rapidly swam to the back and grabbed the two girls one with each hand. He rapidly swam up, they thrashed above the surface the boy laid the two on the river side and went back down for her parents. But it was too late he put them on the riverside and started doing CPR when Elizabeth was able to focus on her rescuer she realized it was dean. At that moment she passed out because of under oxygenation. 

 

She woke up not quite sure what was going on she saw paramedics in the distance and she was lying on some sort of bed with oxygen strapped to her face.  
She saw two black bags where her parents had been. Panic flushed through her entire body. She tried to get up but restrains held her down. Someone said, “She’s conscious.” Then she was lifted into an ambulance. She struggled to get free, but it was useless the darkness came over her again and like that she was out.

Three weeks later 

It’s a cold fall morning; the trees are swaying back and forth. Elizabeth is sitting on her bed with a green note book on her lap. The pen danced across the page of her journal. It read, Today like any other ordinary day waking up is hard. My muscles are still stiff, but the pain in my bones doesn’t compare to the pain in my heart. They all say it’ll be okay they say I understand but NO! none of them know what it’s like to be ripped away from your dyeing parents and not be able to do a thing about it. So don’t tell me I’ll be okay, don’t tell me the world will go on because the second they died I died too.  
After she was done writing she put her book away and walked to the graveyard. On her way she stopped to grab a bouquet of flowers.

When she got to the graveyard she was puzzled by a peculiar boy standing in front of her parent’s grave, she walked up and stood beside him. The boy then read what was engraved on the stone, “Linda and Mike stone, Loving parents. Till death do they part.” “I’m Max you are?” the boy continued.  
“ oh, yeah I’m Elizabeth” she said startled.  
“Nice to meet,” you the boy said holding out his hand. Elizabeth just nodded. “ they were good people you know,” Max continued. Tears began to fall from Elizabeth’s eyes, she quickly wiped them. “Is something wrong?” Max asked.  
“No,” Elizabeth replied softly.  
“Let’s get out of here” the boy suggested. Elizabeth nodded in agreement and th two left.

When Elizabeth got to school she went to her locker and ran into Teresa on the way. She said, “Liz don’t you look happy today.” Elizabeth grinned and the two kept walking down the hallway talking.

When Elizabeth got home from school her aunt Lucy had cooked dinner, which seemed pretty strange to Elizabeth because her aunt was not very responsible if at all. “Hey sweetie!” this came from Lucy.  
“Hi,” Elizabeth said pressing a grin while on her way upstairs.  
“How was school?” Lucy asked.  
“Good,” Elizabeth answered half way up the stairs.  
“You left pretty early this morning,” said her aunt trying to make conversation.  
“Had places to be,” Elizabeth said as she closed her door.  
“You know it’s not good for a kid your age to be mopping around so much,” Lucy yelled after her. Elizabeth enraged swung her bedroom door opened and then yelled, “Sorry did your parents just die, I didn’t think so,” and with that she slammed her door shut and took out her journal. So today I met this guy his name is Max. Something about him just makes me fell happier than I thought possible, considering the circumstances. We went out for breakfast, talked and laughed. It was the most fun I’ve had since the accident. We are going for a walk tomorrow. Who knows maybe he’ll be a new best friend. 

The next morning Elizabeth met Max at the park. He was sitting at a bench with a single rose in his hand. When she got to the bench where Max sat he handed her the rose. “Thanks! What’s the occasion?” Elizabeth asked as she took the rose.  
“None,” Max replied. Elizabeth just smiled and thought maybe we’ll be more then friends. She just smiled at her own thought and the two left.

After an hour or so of talking Elizabeth looked down at her watch and said, “Gosh, I’m late for school.” “dinner tonight?” she asked as she started walking away.  
“Sounds good,” Max yelled.  
“Call me.” Elizabeth responded.  
“But I –“ Max didn’t get to finish before Elizabeth was saying, “309-0414”  
“Got it, “and with that Elizabeth was out of sight and Max was left smiling. 

It was fourth period before she got a text from Max

M- Hey dinner at your place tonight?  
E- What’s wrong with your house?  
M- My brother lives there  
E- Okay I see 

 

It was the end of the day when Elizabeth found Teresa.  
“Wanna hang out today?” Teresa asked as if the answer would be obvious, then looked surprised when Elizabeth said, “Sorry busy tonight.”  
“Since when is Elizabeth ever busy,” Teresa paused for affect then continued, “you got a date or something?” Elizabeth just forced a smile and walked the other direction. Teresa had to run to catch up, “Whoa who’s the lucky guy?” she asked. Elizabeth just ignored the question and kept walking. Teresa decided to continue, “When am I going to meet mystery man?” Elizabeth just shrugged and kept walking. “Wow I can’t believe how talkative you are,” Teresa said being sarcastic.  
Elizabeth couldn’t have cared less all she could think about was getting home and seeing Max.

Max and Elizabeth’s date had gone well. After a lot of persuasion Elizabeth finally convinced Max to have dinner at his house tomorrow. 

When Max got home his brother was inside feeding on two girls. “You couldn’t just drink out of a blood bag like a normal person.” Max said to his older brother.  
“Brother, we are vampires, the most non normal thing in this town! Besides it’s more fun this way.” Max just rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

The next evening there was a ring at Max’s door, it was Elizabeth. Before he opened it Max told his brother to get lost and leave them alone. “What I don’t get to meet the girl,” his brother replied. Max opened the door and smiled when he saw Elizabeth, “Don’t you look beautiful as always. Come on in.” When Elizabeth came in and saw his brother behind Max she almost lost her balance.  
“The names Dean you must be Elizabeth.” Elizabeth couldn’t help but widen her eyes. The guy who had saved her life was her boyfriend’s brother. This is too much to handle at once she thought.  
She faked a phone call about half way through the dinner because it was all too much.

When she got home she tried to sleep but didn’t do much and there was a knock on the door. She got up frustrated and answered the door, it was Dean?  
He stood there holding something, after a couple seconds of silence Elizabeth asked, “Can I help you?”  
“I think I’d be helping you” he replied. Elizabeth looked confused and Dean handed her a jacket, “This is yours isn’t it?” Elizabeth took the jacket and said, “How did you find my address?” Dean just smiled and walked away. Elizabeth just stood there jaw dropped before she closed the door.

She woke up to blazing sirens and the doorbell ringing. Elizabeth went down stairs to answer the door; her aunt was passed out on the couch. When she opened the door she saw a police officer standing there. He said, “ I’m with the child protection agency, are you Elizabeth stone?”  
“Yes,” Elizabeth said tentatively.  
“You’re going to have to come with us,” the man replied. Two guards ran past Elizabeth to the couch where her aunt lay. They were hand cuffing her when she said, “What’s going on here.”  
“You’re under arrest for the neglect of Elizabeth Stone.” Before Elizabeth could do anything Lucy was shoved into the car that then drove away.  
“I know this must be a lot to take in but if you come with me it will all be explained.” Elizabeth saw no other option then to follow the officer.

Two Months Later

 

For a week after my aunt’s arrest I lived in a foster home now I’m here in Brandon sharing a house with my “aunt” Christina or aunt Christi as I call her and her three boys. What sucks more than living 3,000km away from Cornwall is sharing a house with three boys. But today is a good day, for my birthday im going to back to Cornwall. 

Once Elizabeth was on her plane she took out her journal and wrote another entry.  
So I’ve been thinking, today is my 18th birthday. Most girls would be super excited for this day, but me NO. Then again I am far from normal. I guess if you count having your parents die in a car crash when your 17 and having your vampire boyfriend’s brother save your life, then yeah I’m normal. Oh and not to mention that I had to move to a different province away from my friend my boyfriend and the graveyard all the things I’ve ever cared about because of my ubber irresponsible aunt, yeah I’m 100% normal.

When Elizabeth got to Cornwall Max was waiting to drive her to Teresa’s house. When they got to her house they went inside, all the lights were off so Elizabeth turned them on. Then all at once about 25 different people yelled “SURPRISE! Welcome home, Happy Birthday!” After a lot of cake and presents it was time for a special gift Teresa had gotten her. When Elizabeth opened it there was an envelope inside it where a stack of papers. Elizabeth looked confused Teresa just smiled as she read the top words on the page Laker Adoption agency.  
Elizabeth’s eyes widened as Teresa said, “WE’RE GONNA BE SISTERS!” Joy consumed Elizabeth she hugged Teresa and for that moment she was knew her life was as perfect as it was going to get.  
THE END


End file.
